¿Este es el adiós?
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (One-shot)-AU- No quiero...no quiero que esto suceda... / - ¡Te amo idiota!


**_¿Este es el adiós?- One-shot_**

-¿Te veré en Navidad?

-Eso espero…

Su mirada sonriente tras esas últimas palabras me deja con una duda que me carcome por dentro mientras lo veo avanzar a través de los pasillos del lugar mientras me despide con la mano. Yo correspondo hasta que desaparece entre la multitud…Y siento como algo me falta y empiezo a ahogarme…

Sabía que esto no era una buena idea…

…

No debí de acompañarle hasta aquí sabiendo de ante mano que me derrumbaría nada más verlo marchar… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ah sí…en que puede que esta sea la última vez que lo vuelva a ver…

El ambiente en el viaje en coche se sintió tenso para mí. Apenas pude pronunciar palabra mientras mantenía los mandos del coche y miraba a la carretera. Temía que si habría la boca pudiera estropearlo todo.

No quería perderle…pero ya lo estaba perdiendo…si es que no lo he perdido ya… ¿Siempre estuvo perdido?

Mi labio empieza a temblar y aprieto en mis manos las llaves del coche con impotencia cerrando los ojos ante la cruel realidad que me presenta el panorama mientras me las guardo en el bolsillo y me tapo el rostro para no hacer el ridículo en mitad de aquel enorme recinto central.

" _Solo imagina lo precioso que puede ser arriesgarse y que todo salga bien"_

Eso me dijo muchas veces Alya, mi mejor amiga… ¿por qué recuerdo eso en este momento?

Ahora…más que nunca…solo quiero salir corriendo y gritar no sé si de la rabia, la impotencia…o de dolor…

¿Por qué siempre fui tan cobarde?

Toda la vida a su lado… compartiendo y viviendo tanto juntos… ¿para esto?

" _No hables, actua"_

" _No digas, demuestra"_

" _No prometas, ¡sorprende!"_

¿Qué estás haciendo Marinette?

…

Nada…

…

Como siempre…

…

…

Y es ese simple pensamiento el que me hace cambiar el chip…

…

…

…

¿Por qué estoy lamentándome si aún estoy a tiempo?

…

…

…

Con esa idea en mente alzo la mirada aún incrédula hacia el frente y doy unos cuantos pasos para ver las pantallas con las salidas y llegadas al aeropuerto. Una vez encuentro la que deseo salgo corriendo dejándome la piel en el intento. En cualquier momento voy a caerme de boca corriendo con unas simples sandalias de verano o puede que se me enreden las piernas en el proceso al llevar una sencilla falda junto con mi blusa, la cual se me engancha cada dos por tres.

Pero me da igual todo.

Aún si caigo no dudaré en levantarme y seguir corriendo. Ya no me importa que toda la gente que hay a mi alrededor pueda estar viéndome raro o desesperada mientras me dirijo a la puerta de embarque por la que en cualquier momento se marchará él si no llego a tiempo.

Desde que lo conocí supe que había algo diferente en él. En estos instantes mientras voy cada vez más rápido por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto dejándome el aliento es que soy más consciente que nunca de que no quiero perderle; porque sé que jamás encontraré a alguien como él.

Nunca pude…y nunca podré…

Sus risas burlonas cuando le gustaba sacarme de quicio, sus muestras de cariño y apoyo, su lado sobreprotector tipo "hermano mayor" cuando algún chico me molestaba en la secundaria, sus detalles y actos sencillos como guiñarme un ojo que me robaban el aliento, nuestras peleas, las largas horas de tarde jugando en su habitación o en la mía, nuestras charlas infinitas por el celular cuando tenía un problema en casa con su padre…todos y cada uno de los momentos que he atesorado con él desde que nos conocimos de niños me abruman y me hacen llorar de miedo ante la idea de que no me dé tiempo a verle por última vez a la cara para decirlo todo lo que quiero…

Sé que este viaje es importante para él…Se ha graduado como el mejor de su generación y ha conseguido que le propongan unas prácticas en el extranjero para mejorar su nivel. Es indefinido; por tanto no sabrá si es algo temporal o permanente hasta que logre adaptarse allí donde va. Cuando me lo contó hace varias semanas intenté alegrarme sinceramente por él…pero creo que por dentro ambos nos aguantamos el mal trago de decirnos lo mucho que nos echaríamos de menos.

Nos habíamos criado prácticamente juntos toda la vida. Él me visitaba tanto que mis padres lo consideraban ya uno de la familia, como a un hijo. Fuimos juntos a la escuela y hacíamos de todo juntos.

El tiempo solo me hizo comprender día a día que mi cariño por él no era llanamente fraternal o amistoso. Siempre quise un poco más; un poquito que no podía permitirme o eso pensé cuando descubrí que era cuando temí perder lo que tenía con él. Intenté salir con alguien, pero fue en vano. Me negué a algo más allá porque siempre acababa comparando a cualquier chico con él.

Mi estúpido compañero de travesuras…

Mi amigo de la infancia…

Mi guardián protector…

Mi consuelo y valle de lágrimas…

Mi primer y único amor…

…

Logro llegar sin aliento frente a la puerta de embarque angustiada viendo como los guardias de seguridad y los del servicio del aeropuerto están con los controles y dejando pasar gente para el avión. No me paro a recuperar aire y me muevo a empujones si es necesario entre los que hacen cola en esa dirección, buscando de un lado a otro una melena rubia rebelde que sea distinguible entre otras…

Es entonces cuando lo veo…

…

Apenas está a punto de soltar su maleta en la cinta para cruzar…

No…

No…

…

No quiero…

…

No quiero que esto acabe así…

Yo…

Yo…

…

…

-¡ADRIEN!- Grito a todo pulmón y desgarrándome la garganta.-¡ADRIEN!

No sé cómo, pero a pesar del ruido del ambiente y de la gente en el aeropuerto logra escucharme y voltea su mirada hacia mí. Está sorprendido y confuso. Algunos le apremian para que continúe hacia adelante. Cuando lo veo haciendo una amago para levantarme la mano a la distancia no puedo contenerme más…

-¡ADRIEN AGRESTE! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo o juro que te ahorco gato tonto! – Reclamé a voz en grito cerrando fuertemente los ojos con el mote que le di desde que éramos pequeños.

Todo se vuelve confuso cuando siento que me empujan en la cola y caigo abrupta al suelo golpeándome en el hombro derecho y en la cabeza. La gente sigue avanzando y parece que nadie se percata de lo que ocurre. Cada uno va a su ritmo…y yo…en el suelo y dolorida…me siento más derrotada que nunca…hasta que…

-¡Marinette!

…

¿Ese era Adrien?

Dejo de sobarme el brazo y la cabeza e intento centrarme y mirar a mi alrededor al levantarme. Al enfocar mi mirada hacia la puerta de embarque me doy cuenta de algo que no quiero…él ya no está allí…

¿De verdad se ha ido?

¿Así acaba todo?

Acaso… ¿aquello había sido solo mi imaginación?

No veo bien debido a mi estatura y empiezo a agobiarme con tanta gente alrededor de la que antes no era consciente debido a la euforia de la carrera hasta allí. Intento salir del barullo de gente que se ha creado y cuando lo consigo suspiro resignada.

-¡Marinette!

Esta vez mis ojos pasan de estar entreabiertos ante las futuras lágrimas que esperan por salir a parecer dos cuencas abiertas…porque a poco más de cinco pasos de distancia está el frente a mí con su bolsa de mano aún colgando de una de sus manos.

Sin aguantarlo más y dejando un lado la vergüenza ante lo que pudiera pensar él, avanzo hasta quedar frente a él y esconder mi rostro en su pecho mientras lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que puedo, reprimiendo los gemidos de llanto que quieren escapar de mi boca y mis hipidos. Como tantas otras veces me siento bien junto a él…una sensación cálida me acoge y su aroma me adormece. Todo se ve incrementado una vez escucho como cae algo al suelo, su bolsa, y corresponde mi gesto envolviéndome con sus brazos por la cintura pegándome más a él.

Por una vez quiero ser egoísta…

Solo quiero una cosa en estos momentos…

Solo una…

-Por favor Adrien…no te vayas…-Susurro a duras penas apretando en un puño mis manos en su camisa blanca por la espalda. El suspira de manera lenta provocando un cosquilleo en mi cabeza mientras tiemblo.

-Créeme que lo que menos quiero ahora es irme…-Dice con un tono resignado-Pero debo…

Se forma un leve silencio por unos segundos entre nosotros mientras el alza una de sus manos y empieza a acariciarme el cabello lentamente como solía hacer siempre para calmarme.

-Bugaboo te voy a echar de menos…

-¡No digas eso como si no nos volviéramos a ver! –Grito y reclamo meneando mi cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro aún escondida en su pecho.

-No es eso Mari,-Dice esta vez con tono quebrado que termino por romperme más a mí. Con suavidad va tomando mis brazos pero con firmeza para separarnos lentamente…matándome tan bien por dentro-Es solo que no sé cuándo podré…

-¡No quiero perderte!- Digo viéndolo a los ojos rajándome la garganta mientras me volvía a esconder entre sus brazos con los míos encogidos también sobre su torso.

-Mari…-Susurra tomándome de los hombros ahora. Mis hombros se encogen a pesar de su contacto y me siento más tensa que nunca cuando en el transcurso de nuestra conversación suena una voz de aviso para los pasajeros del avión.

-No…no…no…

-Princess…

-¡No quiero dejarte ir!

-Yo…

-¡Te amo idiota!

Termino diciendo finalmente golpeando con mi puño insistentemente su fuerte pecho.

…

Lo amo con desesperación y lo odio de corazón por el hecho de que no notara él mismo antes lo que sentía por él después de tanto tiempo juntos y de conocernos…

No dice nada…sigue callado…y eso solo termina por enojarme más…

-¡Idiota!-Lo vuelvo a golpear-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

No puedo contener mi ira y frustración…No quiero perder a mi amigo y sé que esto que estoy haciendo puede terminar de estropearlo todo…pero en estos momentos estoy más dolida que arrepentida de lo que hago…

-¡Idio…

…

…

…

…

Siento como toda fuerza mi abandona obligándome a cerrar los ojos lentamente…vencida…derrotada de manera miserable…Mis manos caen como dos pesos pluma a mis costados incapaz de hacer nada más y la tensión que antes me atenazaba desaparece como si empezara a flotar…

Porque Adrien Agreste me besa tomándome por sorpresa…

Me besa…

…

Y todo desaparece alrededor…

Cuando logro por fin abrir los ojos veo en sus ojos un reflejo de los míos. Sus manos sostienen con delicadeza mis mejillas y con todo el cariño del mundo empieza a apartarme rastros de lágrimas del rostro. Sonríe como nunca antes lo había visto. Era una sonrisa más deslumbrante que las que me daba cada vez que le regalaba sus tan adorados croissants o cumplía con cualquier mínimo de sus caprichos; mayor que las coquetas que me mostraba cuando hacía demostración de sus galanterías y era un presumido haciéndome reír y mucho mejor que en cualquier pose de fotos hechas en buenos ratos junto con nuestros amigos. Era una sonrisa auténtica y única.

-Soy culpable de lo que se me acusa…pero soy TU idiota.-Sentencia él cerca de mi rostro haciéndome sonreír por primera vez con puro gozo al saber por fin que no era la única que se sentía de esa manera.

Antes de plantearme cualquier otra cosa vuelve a besarme de nuevo. Reacciono a tiempo y me apoyo de nuevo en él posando mis manos en sus hombros mientras me alzo de puntillas. Su mano derecha me sostiene el rostro y acaricia mi cabello suelto mientras que su mano derecha me sostiene de la cintura. Me muerde el labio inferior haciéndome suspirar contra él y haciendo que alargue mi mano para agarrar uno de sus cabellos frustrada mientras yo intento devolverle la jugada. De manera sorpresiva su lengua me penetra y choca contra la mía provocándome un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo…pero que resulta muy agradable. Sus caricias y el baile que se forman en nuestras bocas terminan por abrumarme tanto que no puede evitar separarme de nuevo para recuperar el aliento.

Quiero quejarme, quiero protestar…pero hay algo que termina por romper nuestra burbuja…

El último aviso de embarque…

Quiero bajar la cabeza apenada y resignada ante lo inevitable…

Por mucho que no quiera…por mucho que ahora no queramos ninguno…debe irse…

No encontrará ninguna oportunidad como esta para cumplir sus sueños y separarse un poco de las presiones de su padre…

Cuando respiro hondo y me animo a levantar el rostro de nuevo, él aprovecha para besarme la frente con cariño y me acaricia la mejilla con la mano que aún tenía posada sobre mí.

-Te amo Marinette…Y a partir de ahora te prometo que no voy a dejar que esto acabe aquí…No al menos que tú no quieras…

-No…-Logro susurrar a duras penas; incrédula de que de verdad esté escuchando aquellas palabras de su parte-No quiero que acabe…

-En ese caso te prometo que volveré cuando menos te lo esperes, ya sea para llevarte conmigo o para no separarme de ti nunca más aquí. Estás atascada con este gato.- Termina por decir en tono burlón haciéndome reír de forma más relajada.

Es entonces cuando con cuidado y sin separar nuestras manos ahora entrelazadas y unidas nos separamos hasta que lo acompañé a la puerta de control para soltar sus cosas en la cinta. Le beso en la mejilla con diversión sorprendiéndole y aún con el cosquilleo de su abrazo posesivo y de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y concretamente el roce de sus labios sobre los míos.

-Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto, chaton- Digo de puntillas susurrándole aquello al oído.

-No te preocupes. Tengo un Lucky Charm que vela por mí.-Dice ciertamente contento.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto incrédula siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sí… y es este de aquí…-Dice para rodearme en un movimiento rápido con el brazo y darme un pico en los labios. Los colores se me suben a la cabeza cuando algunas cabezas nos miran cómplices en el lugar ahora que soy consciente de ello y él me mira con travesura.

-¡Adrien!- Reclamo muerta de la vergüenza dispuesta a atraparle cuando se separa de mí, pero se escabulle pasando por fin el control de seguridad para después decirme en voz alta…

-¡Se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng y quiero que sea mi novia!

-¡Gato tonto!-Le grité azorada.

-¡TU gato tonto, my lady! ¡Ya lo discutiremos a mi vuelta!

-¡Tendrás que currártelo!- Dije desafiante y divertida.

-¡No dudes que lo haré!

Y así se marcha dejándome con las ganas de volver a pegarle y darle una lección que no olvidaría. Para cuando la puerta de embarque se cierra por fin me dirijo a las grandes vidrieras del aeropuerto para marchar por ellas. Me siento un poco acongojada al saber que se ha marchado por fin…pero a pesar de todo la sonrisa no deja de permanecer en mi rostro y mucho menos cuando al paso de unos minutos recibo un mensaje de texto suyo. Un simple "Te amo" es capaz de revolverme el estómago y ponerme a cien.

 _Tres largos meses después nos volvimos a encontrar en el mismo lugar donde empezó esto después de conversaciones interminables por teléfono y mensajes todos los días. Desde entonces nunca jamás nos volvimos separar ni a decir adiós._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_


End file.
